looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
The Looney Tunes Show
The Looney Tunes Show is a Looney Tunes television series that premiered on May 3, 2011 on Cartoon Network with the episode called Best Friends. The show is rated TV-PG, which makes it the first Looney Tunes show with that rating (not including Back in Action and Space Jam) Concept The concept of the show revolves around Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck leaving the woods and moving to the suburbs with "colorful neighbors" such as Sylvester and Tweety, Granny, and Yosemite Sam. The show features CGI shorts with Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner, as well as Merrie Melodies, one or two-minute music videos showcasing the classic characters singing original songs. Characters The main two characters of The Looney Tunes Show are Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (both voiced by Jeff Bergman), who appeared in all the episodes. Other characters on The Looney Tunes Show include Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Daran Norris), Crusher, Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West), Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Gossamer (voiced by Kwesi Boakye), Granny (voiced by June Foray), Henery Hawk (voiced by Damon Jones), Lola Bunny (voiced by Kristin Wiig), Mac and Tosh (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell respectively), Marvin the Martian (voiced by Eric Bauza), Pepe Le Pew (voiced by René Auberjonois), Pete Puma (voiced by John Kassir), Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen), Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Fred Armisen), Sylvester and Sylvester Junior (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings), Tina Russo Duck (voiced by Jennifer Esposito), Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Witch Lezah (voiced by Roz Ryan), Wile E. Coyote and Ralph Wolf (voiced by Joe Alaskey),Duck Dodgers (voiced by Jeff Bergman) Road Runner (voiced by Frank Welker), Miss Prissy and Petunia Pig (voiced by Grey DeLisle), Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tara Strong), and Yosemite Shttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maurice_LaMarcheam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche). Trivia In the original concept of the characters, Tina Russo Duck's appearance was different, instead of having brown hair, her hair was pink and wears a headband. Her clothes are similar to Lola's but without the skirt and color pink. (See Image on the right.) Episodes There have been many episodes of The Looney Tunes Show released. There were twenty-six episodes in the first season, which aired in 2011. According to this article, The Looney Tunes Show was ordered a second season, giving the series fifty-two episodes. Season 1 (2011) The first episode, Best Friends, centers on Bugs and Daffy's friendship. The second episode, Members Only, centers on Daffy sneaking into a members-only country club and Bugs falls in love with Lola Bunny there. The third episode, The Jailbird and Jailbunny, centers on Daffy littering and he and Bugs soon have to go to jail due to them fighting in court. The fourth episode, The Fish and Visitors, centers on Yosemite Sam's relationship with Bugs and Daffy. The fifth episode, Monster Talent, centers on Daffy teaching Gossamer how to toughen up. The sixth episode, Reunion, centers on Daffy lying to people so it doesn't seem like he "peaked" in high school. The seventh episode, Casa de Calma, centers on Bugs and Daffy trying to attract a cute celebrity at a resort. The eighth episode, Devil Dog, is about Bugs adopting a Tasmanian Devil, which he believes is a dog. The nineth episode, The Foghorn Leghorn Story, centers on Foghorn Leghorn picking Daffy to be the main character in a movie he is producing, while Bugs and Yosemite Sam find a vase buried in the backyard and it could be valuble. The tenth episode, Eligible Bachelors, is about Lola picking Bugs to be her date at a bachelor auction and Granny picks Daffy at the same party. The eleventh episode, Peel of Fortune, is about Daffy stealing Bugs' idea for the carrot peeler. The twelfth episode, Double Date, is about Daffy going on a date with Tina Russo Duck and Lola falls in love with him at the same time. The thirteenth episode, To Bowl or Not to Bowl, centers on Daffy facing an old high school rival to a bowling competition. The fourteenth episode, Newspaper Thief, is about Daffy accusing him and Bug's neighbors on stealing his newspapers. The fifteenth episode, Bugs & Daffy Get a Job, is about Bugs decides to get a job where Porky works, and Daffy elects for plastic surgery after discovering there is a bump on his beak. The sixteenth episode That's My Baby, is about Tina roping Daffy into babysitting. The seventeenth episode Sunday Night Slice, is about Bugs discovering that his favorite pizza place is shut down. The eighteenth episode DMV, is about Daffy trying to take a driving test in order to get his license. The nineteenth episode Off Duty Cop where Daffy impersonating a 1970s TV cop also known as Leslie Hunt. The twentieth episode Working Duck where Daffy has to get a job in order to live with Bugs again. The twenty first episode French Fries is about Daffy and Porky's friendship being at stake. The twenty second episode Beauty School is about Daffy working on Tina's beauty homework and even gets the job, and Bugs attending dancing lessons with Porky. The twenty third episode The Float where Daffy cons Porky out of all his savings and splurges mercilessly in order to obtain a yacht to replace his parade float after a car wash accident. The twenty fourth episode The Shelf is not yet aired but will soon premiere on January 24th where Bugs ends up winning a Nobel Prize, but then becomes preoccupied for procuring a proper shelf to showcase it on. The twenty fifth episode, The Muh-Muh-Muh Murder, also not yet aired but will soon premiere on January 31st, is about Daffy's misinterpretation of Porky's mysterious actions as possible murder, and becomes understandably paranoid around his friend afterwards. Merrie Melodies According to the show's debuting press release, it states The series also features Merrie Melodies — animated music videos of original songs spotlighting everyone from Elmer Fudd to Pepe Le Pew. Merrie Melodies are one-two minute music videos that air in the middle of almost every The Looney Tunes Show episode, excluding Monster Talent. The songs are avaliable on molderplz's Youtube channel and iTunes for 99¢. All of the title cards of each song has been the same with the song name in white in the middle of a big green circle and other green circles bordering the big green circle in the middle, until The Wizard, which had a very special title card. The first song, Grilled Cheese was performed by Elmer Fudd. The second song, I'm a Martian was performed by Marvin the Martian. The third song, Blow My Stack was performed by Yosemite Sam. The fourth song, Chicken Hawk was performed by Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn, and Barnyard Dawg. The fifth song, Cock of the Walk was performed by Foghorn Leghorn. The sixth song, Queso Bandito was performed by Speedy Gonzales. The seventh song, We Are in Love, was performed by Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny. The eight Merrie Melodie was Be Polite, performed by Mac, Tosh and Marvin the Martian. The nineth Merrrie Melodie, Yellow Bird, is performed by a female singer. The tenth Merrie Melodie, Tasmanian Meltdown, is performed by voice actor Damon Jones and Tasmanian Devil. The eleventh Merrie Melodie, Skunk Funk, is performed by Pepe Le Pew. The first episode with a Merrie Melody, but not a CGI short was the first episode, Monster Talent. The longest streak of Merrie Melodies lasted four episodes in a row, from Best Friends to The Fish and Visitors. The longest streak without having a Merrie Melody were three episodes from Devil Dog to Eligible Bachelors. For a more detailed and complete list of Merrie Melodies, click here. Title Card Gallery Image:Grilled Cheese.png| Grilled Cheese Image:I'm A Martian.png| I'm a Martian Image:Blow My Stack.png| Blow My Stack Image:Chickenhawk.png| Chicken Hawk Image:Snapshot20110610215633.png| Cock of the Walk Image:Snapshot20110622231301.png| Queso Bandito Image:Snapshot20110717155437.png| We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110726100800.png| Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110807232133.png| Yellow Bird Image:Snapshot20110807221744.png| Tasmanian Meltdown Image:Snapshot20110907222324.png| Skunk Funk Image:Snapshot20110915122801.png| The Wizard Image:Pizzarriba.png| Pizzarriba Image:Presidents' Day (1).png| Presidents' Day Image:Giant Robot Love (1).png| Giant Robot Love Image:You Like I Like (1).png| You Like / I Like ﻿ CGI Shorts Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote CGI shorts are CGI shorts that are shown at the end of every other episode, featuring Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote from The Looney Tunes Show. According to the show's debuting press release, it states This series also includes all-new adventures with the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote in stunning CG. The animators chose to make the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote shorts CGI, according to this article. However, these CGI shorts didn't debut in the show first. Instead, it debuted in movies. Three shorts debuted in movie theaters, including ''Coyote Falls, which premiered on July 30, 2010, for the movie Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, Fur of Flying, which premiered on September 24, 2010, for the movie Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and Rabid Rider, which premiered on December 17, 2010, for the movie Yogi Bear. These shorts will all be available for the upcoming "All-Stars" Looney Tunes release, Looney Tunes Super Stars' Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: Supergenius Hijinks in Fall 2011 and unlike the Merrie Melodies, aren't on iTunes for download. The CGI shorts appear in less episodes than Merrie Melodies. The first short, Bubble Trouble premiered in the second episode. Three episodes later, in Monster Talent, the second short, A Zipline in the Sand premiered and Fe Fi Foe Dumb premiered in the following episode, Reunion. Sail Fail appeared in Casa de Calma and Unsafe at Any Speed appeared in Devil Dog. Silent But Deadly appeared in The Foghorn Leghorn Story and Winter Blunderland appeared in Eligible Bachelors. Heavy Metal appeared in the following episode, Peel of Fortune, and Wile E. Sisyphus appears in Double Date. Vicious Cycles appeared in To Bowl or Not to Bowl. Gone in 60 Parsecs appeared in Newspaper Thief. Heartbreak Bridge appeared in Bugs & Daffy Get a Job. Camo-Coyote appeared in That's My Baby. The largest gap between CGI shorts occurred between Members Only's Bubble Trouble and Monster Talent's A Zipline in the Sand. The first episodes with back-to-back CGI shorts were in Monster Talent's A Zipline in the Sand and Reunion's Fe Fi Foe Dumb. The first episode that had a CGI short, but not a Merrie Melody was in Monster Talent. The longest streak with CGI shorts occurred from Monster Talent to Working Duck, a span of sixteen episodes. Title Card Gallery Image:Bubble Trouble.png| Bubble Trouble Image:A Zipline in the Sand.png| A Zipline in the Sand Image:Snapshot20110610220502.png| Fe Fi Foe Dumb Image:Snapshot20110622232327.png| Sail Fail Image:Snapshot20110626170104.png| Unsafe at Any Speed Image:Snapshot20110708004747.png| Silent But Deadly Image:Snapshot20110708012409.png| Winter Blunderland Image:Snapshot20110717155942.png| Heavy Metal Image:Snapshot20110726100806.png| Wile E. Sisyphus Image:Snapshot20110807232738.png| Vicious Cycles Image:Snapshot20110807222318.png| Gone in 60 Parsecs Image:Snapshot20110902212317.png| Heartbreak Bridge Image:Snapshot20110907222808.png| Camo-Coyote Image:Snapshot20110915123748.png| Go Fly a Coyote Image:Snapshot20110921112948.png| Remote Out of Control Image:Snapshot - 89.png| Butte E. Fall Image:Another Bat Idea.png| Another Bat Idea Intro right|250px The introduction appears at the beginning of every episode. All of The Looney Tunes Show characters appear in colorful bubbles in the intro. Minor characters appear floating by quickly. Character Appearances *Bugs Bunny (appears out of a bubble with his arms happily folded and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Daffy Duck (appears out of a bubble with his arms greedily folded and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Road Runner (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Wile E. Coyote (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Elmer Fudd (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Pete Puma (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Pepe Le Pew (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Foghorn Leghorn (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Mac and Tosh (appear seperate in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Lola Bunny (appears in a bubble next to her best friend and Speedy Gonzales and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters with both of her hands behind her back while smiling) *Tina Russo Duck (appears in a bubble next to her best friend and Speedy Gonzales and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Speedy Gonzales (appears in a bubble in the middle of Lola Bunny and Tina Russo Duck and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Yosemite Sam (appers yelling in a bubble next to Porky Pig and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Porky Pig (appears waving his hand in a bubble next to Yosemite Sam and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Granny (appears dancing in a bubble in the middle of her pets, Sylvester and Tweety and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Tweety (appears in a bubble next to his owner and his worst enemy blows raspberries at Sylvester and starts running and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Sylvester (appears running angrily chasing after Tweety in a bubble next to his owner and his worst enemy and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Gossamer (appears with a awkward face in a bubble next to his mother and the Tasmanian Devil and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Witch Lezah (appeas in a bubble next to her son and the Tasmanian Devil and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Tasmanian Devil (appears growling and sticking his tounge out angrily in a bubble next to Witch Lezah and her monster son and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Marvin the Martian (appears quickly in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Petunia Pig (appears quickly in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Barnyard Dawg (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Charlie Dog (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Sniffles (appears in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Henery Hawk (appears in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Hippety Hopper (appears in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Hubie (appears in a bubble behind Tweety and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Crusher (apears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Marc Anthony (appears in a bubble and at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Beaky Buzzard (appears in a bubble) *Bertie (appears in a bubble and at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Pussyfoot (appears in a bubble) *Papa Bear (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Owl Jolson (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Claude Cat (appears in a bubble) *Cecil Turtle (appears in a bubble) *K-9 (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Penelope Pussycat (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Sam Sheepdog (appears in a bubble and at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) Trivia *Granny is shown dancing in her bubble, which may be a reference of her dancing in almost the same way in Devil Dog. Gallery Image:Warner Bros. Animation Presents (2011).png Image:Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show).png Image:Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show).png Image:Yosemite Sam and Porky.png Image:Tina, Speedy, and Lola.png Image:Sylvester, Tweety, and Granny.png Image:Gossamer, Taz, and Witch Lezah.png ﻿ Outro That's All Folks! is a slogan used at the end of many Looney Tunes cartoons. It has been reused in The Looney Tunes Show, seen after the end of the credits. Porky Pig has said his famous slogan after the credits in some of the episodes, except the following exceptions. In Monster Talent, Daffy Duck has appeared after the credits, though he says "You're welcome." In Devil Dog, the Tasmanian Devil looks surprised then he waves his hand and blabbers indistinctly. In The Foghorn Leghorn Story, Foghorn Leghorn says the slogan, but forgets he's supposed to say "folks" after "That's all" and he asks his asistant Carol what he needs to say. In Peel of Fortune, Bugs Bunny munches his carrot and says his classic "end of the cartoon" line, "And that's the end.,which is a reference to the 2 cartoons,''Baseball Bugs and Hare Tonic.'' In Double Date, Lola Bunny appeared feeling confused say "That's all what? What are folks? He's crazy". In To Bowl or Not to Bowl, Mac and Tosh appear after the credits arguring over who goes saying the slogan first after they both said it. In Newspaper Thief, Granny appears after the credits trying to find the bathroom until Daffy (offscreen) hollered "GO HOME!" In Bugs & Daffy Get a Job, Dr. Weisberg appears after the credits saying, "On a final note: Kids, don't forget to eat your broccoli. It's good for you." In That's My Baby, Porky appears again and says, "Th-Th-Th-That's all", and stopped because of an upset stomach from the artichoke poppers he ate back at Tutty's, earlier in the episode. In Sunday Night Slice, Speedy Gonzales appears after the credits waving his sombrero and hollering "¡Hasta luego, amigos!", which is Spanish for "See you later, friends!" In The DMV, Lola appears again saying "That's all, folks" in a slick tone. In Off Duty Cop, Leslie Hunt (as Steve St. James) appears after the credits saying, "That's all folks." In Working Duck, Daffy appears again, but give the folks some muffins. In French Fries, Sam kicks the football, breaks someone's window, and runs away. In Beauty School, Lola was about to tell the viewers that the show is over until she fell out of the WB shield-shaped hole. In The Float, Daffy appears a third time and asks the viewers if they want to buy a watch. Gallery Image:Copy of mcd sneakpeek badges lt.png|"T-t-t-t-that's all, folks!" Image:Daffy_Duck's_Ending_Scene.png|"You're welcome." Image:Snapshot20110626171156.png|"Budd zippeth!" Image:Snapshot20110708005753.png|"That's I say... that's I say... Uh... What do I say, Carol?" Image:Snapshot20110717155420.png|"And that's the end." Image:Snapshot20110726101636.png|"That's all what? What are folks? He's crazy." Image:Snapshot20110807232107.png|"That's all, folks!" Image:Snapshot20110807221724.png|"Is this the bathroom?" Image:Snapshot20110902213033.png|"On a final note: Kids, don't forget to eat your broccoli. It's good for you." Image:Snapshot20110907223306.png|"Th-th-th-that's all, f...ohhh! Uh-oh. I shouldn't had have those artichoke p-p-p-poppers." Image:Snapshot20110915124423.png|"¡Hasta luego, amigos!" Image:Lola (That's All Folks!) (7).png|"That's all, folks." Image:Snapshot - 112.png|"That's all, folks." Image:Daffy Duck (That's All Folks!) (3).png|"Can I interest you in a muffin? I have been. It's not very good." Image:Yosemite_Sam_(That's_All,_Folks!)_(2).png|"That's all, folks!" Image:Lola (That's All Folks!) (11).png|"That's the end of the... WHO-O-O-O-O-O-A-A-A-A!!!" Image:Daffy Duck (That's All Folks!) (5).png|"Psst. Wanna buy a watch?" Ratings Best Friends, the first episode, had 2.462 million viewers on its premiere night, making it the highest rated show (either premieres or reruns) in 2011 in terms of million viewers for Cartoon Network. Members Only, the second episode had 2.228 million viewers on its premiere night, losing 0.234 viewers. The Jailbird and Jailbunny, the third episode, dropped even more, having 2.075 million viewers, but still managing to hold over 2.000 million viewers on its premiere night, losing 0.387 million viewers from the first episode's premiere and 0.153 million viewers from the second episode's premiere. The Fish and Visitors, the fourth episode had 2.133 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.058 viewers from the third episode's premiere. Monster Talent, the fifth episode had 2.330 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.197 viewers from the previous week. Reunion, the sixth episode had 2.448 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.118 viewers from the fifth episode's premiere. Casa de Calma, the seventh episode had 2.205 million viewers on its premiere night, losing 0.243 viewers from the previous week. Devil Dog, the eighth episode, became the first episode to dip under 2.000 million viewers on its premiere night, having 1.964 million viewers and losing 0.241 viewers from the previous week. The Foghorn Leghorn Story, the ninth episode reached the 2.000 million viewers mark again, getting 2.035 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.071 million viewers from the previous week. Eligible Bachelors, the tenth episode got 2.108 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.073 million viewers from the previous week. Setting a new series high, Peel of Fortune, the eleventh episode reached 2.471 million viewers on its premiere, gaining 0.363 million viewers. The twelfth episode, Double Date, had 1.924 million viewers and lost 0.547 million viewers from the previous week. To Bowl or Not to Bowl, the thirteenth episode, had 2.246 million viewers and gained 0.322 million viewers from the previous week. Newspaper Thief, the fourteenth episode, had 2.157 million viewers, losing 0.089 viewers from the previous premiere. Bugs & Daffy Get a Job, the fifteenth episode had 2.284 million viewers, gaining 0.127 million viewers from the previous week. The sixteenth episode, That's My Baby had 2.557 and gained 0.273 million viewers from the previous week, setting a new series high that was previously held by Peel of Fortune. The seventeenth episode, Sunday Night Slice had 2.000 million viewers, losing 0.557 million viewers from the previous week. The DMV was the eighteenth episode and set a series low with 1.739 million viewers. The show had no premiere with under 2.000 million viewers on its first seven episodes, ending the streak after Devil Dog, the eighth episode. That's My Baby, the sixteenth episode, set a series high with 2.557 million viewers and set a series high in viewer gain (0.363). The DMV, the eighteenth episode set a series low with 1.739 million viewers. Sunday Night Slice, the seventeenth episode and lost the most amount of million viewers (0.557). The second highest amount of viewers for a premiere was for Peel of Fortune, the eleventh episode, which had 2.471 million viewers. The second lowest amount of viewers for a premiere was for Double Date, the twelfth episode, which had only 1.924 million viewers. To Bowl or Not to Bowl, the thirteenth episode gained the second most amount of million viewers with a 0.322 gain from the previous week. Double Date, the twelfth episode lost the second most amount of million viewers with a 0.547 loss from the previous week. Production The Looney Tunes Show had news dating back to 2009 and the premiere date was pushed backed many times. It was originally called Laff Riot. According to an interview, production took 3-5 years and the staff were recording and writing episodes, since early June 2009. They casted voice actors in May and were writing episodes as they went along. The cast recorded and wrote eight episodes and they stopped recording, since they wanted to rework the series a bit. According to another interview, there was one stage in the show’s development, where there was an attempt to make the characters younger. When the May 3 premiere was announced, there was a ton of advertisement, including characters in Time Square advertisements and trains. According to this article, The Looney Tunes Show was ordered a second season, giving the series fifty-two episodes. DVDs Quickly after the release, the first DVD was announced for The Looney Tunes Show, The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume One with the four debuting episodes, Best Friends, Members Only, The Jailbird and Jailbunny and The Fish and Visitors for $14.97, which is going to be released on September 27, 2011. The second DVD was announced for The Looney Tunes Show, The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume Two with the four next episodes, Monster Talent, Reunion, Casa de Calma and Devil Dog for $14.98, which is going to be released on December 6, 2011. The third DVD was announced for The Looney Tunes Show, The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume Three with the four next episodes, The Foghorn Leghorn Story, Eligible Bachelors, Peel of Fortune and Double Date for $14.97, which is going to be released on March 13, 2012. There is no news on a fourth DVD. Company Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. or Warner Bros. was the company in charge of the production of the 2011 version of The Looney Tunes Show. They also made the original Looney Tunes shorts and was a setting in the 2003 movie, Looney Tunes: Back in Action. The logo to the right is featured in The Looney Tunes Show's theme song, just like in the original Looney Tunes shorts, where it appeared in the beginning of the shorts, when announcing the cast and short title and seen at the end of every episode where it opens like a door where the characters appear. Trivia *In the original Looney Tunes, Bugs and Daffy are rivals but in the Looney Tunes Show, they are best pals instead. *Usually, in the original Looney Tunes, Bugs is colored gray but in The Looney Tunes Show, he's colored tropical violet. Category:Content Category:Content